


Lesson #1

by psyco_chick32



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Verse, fall from grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was once one of the most powerful Rangers in the galaxy. Now, he's magically chained to a freezing bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe built between The Second Batgirl and me. Beginning part-way through PRiS, the good guys have fallen, the bad guys have won, and so many questions remain as to where each former Ranger is now... and if they're even alive.
> 
> [Click here for the ins and outs, to find more, and to make requests.](http://pc32-fics.dreamwidth.org/30149.html)

It was absolutely freezing in the room the Princess of Darkness had set aside as her own "playroom" for her new pets. Between that, and the fact that his bonds had cut off most of the blood-flow to his hands and his feet, Zhane was incredibly uncomfortable.

Astronema apparently found it funny, if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

"Aren't you cold?" he finally asked, inserting a tone of solicitousness in his voice... well, as much as he could considering he was spread-eagle on a bed, staring up at his captor and for once wishing he was anywhere but alone and naked with a pretty girl.

"Nope!" she chirped, honey-sweet though a malicious gleam shone in her eyes. "Now, I think it's time to break in my new toy. What do you think?"

Zhane attempted to squirm, completely unimpressed with her dismissal of his concerns... and his current situation. After all, it wasn't as if the cold was doing positive things to his anatomy.

Each second the former Silver Ranger remained silent, Astronema became more determined to break him – to hear him beg for mercy, for her, for the honor of pleasing her. She finally snapped a whip down on his stomach, drawing a cry he was unable to muffle. "Lesson one. You _will_ answer when I ask you a question." After a moment, she added with a grin, "And you will refer to me as Mistress unless I tell you otherwise. Got that?"

Zhane stared her down, lifting an eyebrow doubtfully. While he was pretty sure they both wanted the same thing, he'd prefer to be an active participant rather than a plaything. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. The Silver Ranger would never back down without a fight!

When he didn't respond, she raised the whip again. His stomach tightened unconsciously and his eye twitched, and she nodded her head approvingly with a slow smirk. Like it or not, he would capitulate. She began removing her armor, delighting in the way his eyes widened. "I don't need this particular toy to educate you, do I? There are much more pleasurable ways." His eyes roamed her naked body greedily, feeding her ego. "And I believe you'll be a quick study."

Zhane attempted to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry as she sauntered toward him proudly, every bit the evil seductress. She trailed her fingers lightly down her skin; his eyes followed, drinking her in and almost telekinetically drawing her closer.

Feeling the pull, she gloried in magically slapping his tug away. He winced at the sensation – it hurt, dammit! - but was soothed by the way she sat next to him, dragging nails lightly across his chest. "None of that, _slave_ ," she stressed mockingly. "But if you do a really good job, you might get a little something out of this deal, anyway."

Zhane again tried wiggling against his bonds, this time to end up closer to his captor. He wasn't quite sure _why_ – body heat, sexual contact, stupidity were all possibilities – but he guessed after a moment that it really didn't matter; he wasn't going anywhere. As vexing as it was, the minx was far too great at binding magic.

Then she grazed her hand down his body to his dick, hot and hard despite the frigid temperatures, and he forgot to think.

He whimpered as she pumped him a few times... it was a bit rougher than he preferred, but that somehow added a bit of thrill to the situation. She smelled so good and her grip was tight and-

And then she stopped.

His hips bucked minutely; he squirmed with no regard to the cloths tightening painfully around his ankles. He was certain there wasn't any blood left to flow to his feet, anyway.

"Now," she said in a sing-song tone, "you're going to pleasure me. With your mouth – you're known around the galaxy even know for your smart comebacks, so let's see if we can't put that tongue to a better use, hm?" When Zhane nodded enthusiastically, she let out a dark chuckle. "If you do well... then perhaps you'll be rewarded. If not... I'm sure I can find a suitable punishment."

Zhane mentally recoiled at the idea of punishment… more importantly, the way Astronema said it. He got the feeling she wouldn't hurt him too bad – she _wanted_ him, after all – but if any of the Space Rangers had survived… his heart ached at the knowledge that Andros was gone, the way he could no longer feel his friend in the back of his mind, the-

She straddled him, his chest first, hands cupping his chin. Displaying rather impressive flexibility now that she wasn't hampered by heavy armor, she folded herself neatly in half to capture his mouth in a bruising kiss. She all but ate his mouth, nipping at his lower lip before stroking his tongue with hers. Her fingers raked against his scalp and he couldn't help the way he moaned.

She loved it; that much was clear.

Astronema pulled away, amused to find Zhane's cheeks somewhat flushed. "Time to put you to the test," she said haughtily. "Don't fail in impressing me." With that, she moved up so that she directly straddled his mouth, able to look down into his eyes. "Eat me, slave."

Zhane was surprised to see that she was already quite wet, and was inwardly pleased, but wasted no time in swiping his tongue along the length of her slit. He wished his hands were free so that he could touch her, anchor her, but when he stopped his oral attention to mention it, she harshly tugged at his hair. "I didn't tell you to stop!"

So he continued to lap at her, taking care not to neglect a spot, lightly nibbling on her netherlips before dragging the flat of his tongue from back to front.

As he progressed, it grew difficult to keep up with her movements. She began rocking her hips against his mouth, feeding herself to him. His eyes were glued to her front, where she paid attention to her breasts. She cupped them, playing with her nipples, pinching and twisting. Her body was growing taut and he wanted to – _needed to_ – bring her over the edge.

All the while, his cock throbbed and ached, harder than he'd ever been in his life, wanting nothing more than to turn the tables on her and pound her into the bed.

Astronema's little gasps and moans had built to a steady, anxious whine. At long last her entire body tensed… then she let out a wail and came with a shuddering rock on her hips. Zhane licked and suckled at her, cleaning every drop.

She finally stilled above him, and moved, lightly nailing in the temple with her knee. He followed her with his eyes again as she crossed the room to where her undergarments lay. After a moment, when he realized she was _dressing_ , he let out a pathetic whimper, unable to hold back any longer. His cock was an angry reddish-purple, driving him absolutely mad with the need to cum.

She stared at him once fully clothed, a smirk back on her lips. She tilted her head as though considering him before nodding lightly. "Very good, slave. Now, would you like something in return?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I would!"

Almost as if magic (perhaps by magic; Zhane wasn't sure), her whip appeared and she cracked it against his torso, far too close to his genitals for comfort. "What was that?"

"Ye-" No, that wasn't right. The former Silver Ranger wracked his brain for things she'd said previously, resorted to doing anything for a little relief. "Yes… please?"

"Again."

"Please?" he said pathetically. "I just- I have to-"

"What was your first lesson?"

Oh, _that_. Inwardly, everything that made him a Ranger snarled fiercely. He was one of the most powerful people in the galaxy! Enemies feared him!

Until now, when one woman who by all accounts was younger than he had him by the ropes – literally – and stretched in front of her, powerless and nearly to the breaking point.

"Please… _Mistress_ ," he all but spat. But it was enough for her to smile, and he hoped-

She turned on her heel and began walking away.

"Wait, come back! What did I- You can't just leave me like this!"

"Lesson two: I can and will do whatever I want," she informed him over her shoulder. "However…" She snapped her fingers, and the bindings on his wrist released. The ones on his ankles tightened even further. "You may touch yourself, if you please. You have 15 minutes before Ecliptor comes to escort you back to your cell."

Zhane gaped, astonished.

"I'll see you tomorrow. There is much to teach you."

The door shut, and the former Silver Ranger groaned before grasping himself.

This was the worst torture imaginable.


End file.
